


Lemon 'N' Orange

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engagement party promises a new future for Clark and Lex.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon 'N' Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2011 Spring/Summer/Autumn Fling [Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/751872.html).  
> Prompt: Engagement  
> Pattern: Basic Bingo (Floating/A Straight Line/Horizontal)  
> Prompt Count: (3/5)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 22, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 23, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 932  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  


_The night was sweet,_  
 _With the scent of lemon_  
 _And the stars shining_  
 _As we pledged our troth._

_The night was ours._

**Sir Elbridge Gerry**  
 **"The Long Road Home"**  
 **1899 C.E.**

The room was filled with merry celebrants, pink and white streamers festooning the ceiling as Lana and Whitney smiled at each other, Lana dressed in pink satin, diamond solitaires dangling from her ears. She was starry-eyed as she clinked her champagne glass with her fiancé’s.

The atrium was filled with ferns, and lemon and orange trees, water splashing in a small fountain from a greenish-blue Green Man mask mounted on the marble wall. Tiny white lights twinkled outside the windows, illuminating the formal gardens. Inside, hundreds of white candles lent a fairytale atmosphere to the stone chamber as music played by the chamber musicians in the corner.

Clark smiled as he watched Whitney and Lana together. They were a handsome couple, and once upon a time, he would have been jealous and depressed. Instead, he looked around for the host of this engagement party.

& & & & & &

Lex smiled as Clark approached him in the corner of the chamber. His younger friend was looking extremely handsome in his dark-blue suit and red silk tie. His shirt was white and crisp, his shoes shined, and green eyes sparkled like emeralds as dark, lustrous hair was neatly combed, through slightly ruffled.

Lex sighed. He was far gone, no doubt about it.

“Hi, Lex.”

“Hi, Clark.”

“It’s awfully nice of you to host this part here at the mansion.”

“The mansion is made for engagement parties. Lana’s a good friend.”

“You’re a good friend, Lex.”

Lex smiled. “I try.”

“You do more than that.”

Clark’s smile was warming. Lex took a deep breath. He gestured for Clark to follow him out to the hall.

“What’s up, Lex?” Clark asked when they were alone.

Lex reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small blue velvet jewelry box. He opened the lid and Clark gasped at the ring he saw inside.

“Lex, it’s beautiful! I didn’t know you were getting married.”

“I’m not, at least for awhile.”

“Who is she?” Clark could not quite hide the disappointment and jealousy in his voice.

“Not a she.” Lex proffered the box, the gold ring with the emerald and amethyst set in the center sparkling brilliantly in the reflected candlelight from the atrium.

“Lex?” Clark looked up from the ring at his friend. “This is…for me?”

Lex nodded.

“But…but…we haven’t even…” Clark blushed.

Lex chuckled. “I know, Clark. I guess I was inspired by the engagement party. How about we call this a friendship ring if that makes you more comfortable?” He realized that his gesture must have shocked his young friend.

“It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

Lex smiled. “What makes you say that?”

“You really want to marry me?” Clark asked in an awed tone.

“Clark, you _are_ young. Once you go to college, you’ll meet new people…” Lex could kick himself for offering that ring.

“Lex, it isn’t like you to equivocate.” Clark took the box. “Purple and green, huh?”

“I like the colors. What can I say?” He shrugged.

Clark chuckled. “How about ‘will you marry me, Clark?’”

“Clark, I…” Hope pounded in his chest.

Clark lifted out the ring. “Lex, I’ve never felt as happy as I’ve felt with you. When I’m with you, I don’t feel as awkward or out-of-place. I feel…like I belong.”

Lex felt a gamut of emotions that flitted across his face: surprise, hope, and joy.

Clark handed the ring to Lex, holding his hand out. Lex frowned. “Clark, what…?”

“Put it on me, Lex.” Clark’s smile was brilliant. At Lex’s hesitation, he added, “I used to think Lana was for me, but eve since you arrived in Smallville, I’ve been attracted to you.” Clark looked at Lex. “I love you. You’re the one for me. I don’t have to wait and see.”

Lex swallowed and placed the ring on Clark’s finger. Clark watched the play of candlelight on the ring, the jewels sparkling.

“Beautiful,” Clark said.

“Yes,” Lex said, watching Clark’s face.

Clark fumbled in his jacket pocket. “Here, Lex. I want you to take this.”

Lex took the ring, its red stone glittering. “This is your Smallville High class ring, Clark. I can’t take this.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Won’t your parents notice you aren’t wearing it?”

“Probably.” Clark took the ring back with a frown, then his face lit up. “I know something else that might work.” He slipped the ring back into his pocket. He took out a small pin instead. “Smallville High still does the old tradition of class pins.” He smiled as he handed the small gold pin to Lex, a tiny red jewel in the center. Lex was just glad that it was not any of Smallville’s strange meteor rocks, whether red or green.

“You’re pinning me?” Lex asked in a voice that was a little incredulous.

Clark laughed. “Well, you’re giving me an engagement ring.”

“Fair enough.” Lex felt giddy. He took the pin.

“You can keep it in your pocket.”

“You’ll be keeping the ring in your pocket. I will be wearing the pin right here.” He attached it to the underside of his gray silk lapel.

Clark’s smile was pure brilliance, and after a quick look around, he leaned forward to kiss Lex.

They would always remember the scent of lemon and orange trees and the lilting sounds of the chamber music in the atrium of the stone castle when reminiscing about the night they got engaged.


End file.
